


Во сне иль наяву

by Melis_Ash



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Skyfall, drama and fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Первый раз это происходит сразу после похорон М.





	

Первый раз это происходит сразу после похорон Оливии Мэнсфилд.  
Мысленно Гарет Мэллори всё еще то и дело называет её М, и ему режет слух, когда окружающие обращаются так к нему самому. Всё произошло слишком быстро, никто не был к этому готов, в том числе — он сам, хотя кажется, у него неплохо получается это скрывать. В церкви и во время похорон Мэллори чувствует себя неуютно: он пришел сюда отдать дань уважения женщине, с которой так и не успел поближе познакомиться, и количество народу вокруг давит почти физически. Семья Оливии Мэнсфилд — дети, другие родственники, их оказывается на удивление много, коллеги из МИ6, многочисленные представители других ведомств с которыми Мэнсфилд пересекалась по работе, те, кому положено быть здесь по статусу, вездесущие журналисты. Как будто этим писакам действительно есть дело до настоящей Оливии Мэнсфилд, с раздражением думает Мэллори: им просто нужна статья в соответствующей колонке, а еще лучше сенсация, но её не будет. Мэллори лично пообещал уволить каждого, кто проболтается о подробностях дела. По официальной версии глава МИ6 умерла от сердечного приступа, и именно это напишут в газетах, правда слишком чревата ненужной шумихой. Конечно, расследование никто не отменял — нужно выяснить источники утечки информации, если они были (Мэллори убежден — в МИ-6 завелась крыса, которая лишившись хозяина, не перестает быть опасной), собрать недостающие куски мозаики, оформить всё надлежащим образом, и со временем это объемистое дело займет своё место в архивах МИ-6 с высоким статусом секретности. Но ни для самой Оливии Мэнсфилд, ни для её убийцы это не изменит уже ничего. А вот Мэллори еще долго придется осваиваться на новом месте.  
Это почти несправедливо: эти двое оставили ему кучу бумажек и обязанностей, и просто взяли и умерли. Ему определенно было бы легче, если бы было сейчас кого допрашивать, но все важные свидетели и обвиняемые не из числа сотрудников МИ-6 мертвы, а несколько головорезов Сильвы, которых задержали на острове, не могут сказать по существу, ничего вразумительного. Отношения их шефа с триадами — интересная информация, но не та, которая нужна Мэллори для выявления предателя и окончательного закрытия дела. «Господи, Бонд, вам обязательно было убивать ВСЕХ?», — страдальчески потирает виски Мэллори, прекрасно понимая весь идиотизм своей претензии. «Я не специально, сэр», — с непроницаемым лицом отвечает 007.  
Когда Мэллори приходит домой, голова раскалывается. Он наливает себе стакан бренди, потом еще один. От алкоголя ему становится легче, но недостаточно. Мэллори вытаскивает из тайника за одним из кухонных шкафов заначку и затягивается наспех скрученной сигаретой. Прихватив бутылку и стакан, он идет в гостиную, испытывая странное чувство, будто покачивается на невидимых волнах. Возможно, поэтому Мэллори реагирует на то, что видит, так спокойно — не вскрикивает от неожиданности, не вздрагивает, не роняет на пол бутылку, просто останавливается как вкопанный, пока образ М, сидящей на его светло-коричневом диване плавно вплывает его мозг. На ней строгий темный костюм и туфли-лодочки на низком каблуке, руки сложены на коленях и сплетены в замок, а взгляд — внимательный и цепкий, совсем как при жизни. «Или она и не умирала?» — мелькает в мозгу бредовая мысль. Да нет, это просто галлюцинация. Мэллори расслабленно улыбается, как последний придурок.  
— Мэм, — он приподнимает руку с бутылкой в знак приветствия и всё не может перестать улыбаться.  
— Вы неважно выглядите, Мэллори. Не злоупотребляйте этим, — она кивает на бутылку и стакан, — сами не заметите, как привыкнете. А ясная голова при нашей работе необходима, — резкие морщины в углах рта М обозначаются при этих словах сильней, чем обычно, а в голосе мелькает что-то похожее на легкую грусть.  
— Я не злоупотребляю, мэм. Я надираюсь. И вы тому причиной.  
— Не убивайтесь так, Мэллори, вы справитесь, — с ехидцей замечает М. — Вам придется, иначе они порвут вас на тряпки, — она не уточняет, кто эти «они», но в этом и нет нужды — Мэллори и так прекрасно понимает. Если он всерьез оступится, те же люди, которые назначили его на нынешнюю должность, выкинут его вон. Они пытались проделать это с Мэнсфилд и даже преуспели, но она так и осталась главной МИ-6 до самого конца. Повезет ли ему так же — ещё неизвестно.  
— Ваша вера в меня радует, — Мэллори старается отвечать в тон. Пока Мэнсфилд была жива, разговаривать вот так, без околичностей и официоза у них не получалось. Он опускается в кресло, тоже светло-коричневое, вытягивает ноги. Садиться слишком близко к Мэнсфилд боязно — на расстоянии она кажется материальной, но вдруг вблизи иллюзия рассеется? Наливает себе еще стакан бренди под иронично-неодобрительным взглядом М. А ведь при первой встрече она была готова ему горло перегрызть. Жаль, всё-таки, что они так и не познакомились как следует.  
— А из вас может выйти толк, — внезапно говорит М. — Не то чтобы я одобряла ваши привычки...  
Мэллори фыркает. На фоне Бонда он практически трезвенник, а ведь тому ясная голова даже важнее, на оперативной-то работе. Мэллори мог бы счесть странным, что в любимчиках М оказался подобный тип — один отчет психолога чего стоит, если бы не успел убедиться, чего стоит 007 в деле. Противоположности притягиваются, так кажется, говорят: чопорная Оливия Мэнсфилд и один из самых недисциплинированных агентов с лицензией на убийство, похоже, прекрасно понимали друг друга. Мэллори слишком плохо знал обоих, но Бонду ему ещё предстоит отдавать приказы.  
— Когда-нибудь, — задумчиво роняет М, — вы окажетесь на моем месте.  
Что она под этим имеет ввиду, Мэллори не уточняет — не уверен, что хочет слышать ответ.  
Наутро он просыпается в полной убежденности, что ему привиделось, он стал жертвой галлюцинации, но на душе почему-то спокойнее.

***

Второй раз Мэллори видит её, когда Бонд бесследно исчезает во время очередного задания. На этот раз он совершенно трезв, накачан кофе под завязку, но валится с ног от усталости и того гляди заснет прямо на ходу. Большими глотками он пьет черный кофе из автомата в коридоре — Манипенни он сам же перед этим отправил с поручением, и сварить нормальный кофе ему не кому. Жидкость кажется почти безвкусной и совсем не помогает взбодриться. Да и его врач этого бы не одобрил — сердце у Мэллори пошаливает. Вот и сейчас он ощущает знакомую боль под ребрами.  
На часах — тридцать две минуты двенадцатого. Вечера. Он изрядно задержался на работе, и неизвестно, когда отсюда уйдет — Мэллори уже смирился с мыслью, что возможно, так и придется тут заночевать. По крайней мере, ехать в таком состоянии домой у него точно желания нет, пусть даже путь по ночному городу занимает меньше времени, чем днем. Всё равно через час-другой его разбудят с каким-нибудь срочным сообщением — Мэллори надеется, что это случится, только пропавших с концами агентов ему не хватало — и придется ехать обратно, так и не поспав. «Ну же, Бонд, объявитесь, наконец».  
Кто-то кладет руку ему на плечо. Мэллори подскакивает, как ошпаренный, и оборачивается. «Нервы пора лечить» — мелькает в его измученном мозгу.  
— Он вернется, я знаю, — почти ласково говорит ему М (нет, не так, Оливия Мэнсфилд, М теперь он сам) — Я знаю это совершенно точно.  
В следующий момент Мэллори смотрит на пустой коридор, в котором кроме него нет ни единой души, и растерянно моргает.  
В два часа ночи задремавшего в своем кресле Мэллори будит Манипенни, буквально ворвавшаяся в его кабинет.  
— 007 вышел на связь, сэр! — лицо девушки сияет. Мэллори отчаянно трет глаза. Только через пару минут он вспоминает о своем кратком видении в коридоре. Призрак ли, галлюцинация или просто сновидение? — Оливия Мэнсфилд оказалась права. «Это был сон», — решает Мэллори. Или смесь сна и яви: на столе все еще валяется пустой одноразовый стаканчик из-под кофе.

***

Очередное заседание Объединенного разведывательного комитета проходит хуже некуда. Мэллори собирает со стола бумаги, чувствуя гневную дрожь в руках, Таннер помогает ему. Боль под ребрами усиливается, но пить таблетки прямо здесь — нет уж, спасибо.  
— Сэр, вы в порядке? — одними губами шепчет ему Таннер. Должно быть, вид у Мэллори совсем неважный, раз начальник штаба спрашивает его об этом считай при свидетелях.  
— В полном, — чуть резче и чуть громче, чем следовало отвечает Мэллори. Он плохо себя чувствует последние два дня, но слишком загружен работой, чтобы выбраться к врачу. «Он всё равно ничего нового не скажет».  
Они с Таннером успевают дойти до лифта, когда боль обрушивается на Мэллори словно удар кувалды. Он хватается за стенку, зачем-то продолжая сжимать портфель с документами.  
— Сэр! — перепуганное лицо Таннера кажется на удивление далеким, а стены и потолок вдруг меняются местами. Вокруг толпятся люди с перекошенными лицами, раздаются крики «Скорую!», а Мэллори упорно кажется, что он видит среди суетящихся вокруг него людей много лет как мёртвую Оливию Мэнсфилд. Её бледное и обеспокоенное лицо — как точка опоры в этом хаосе.  
А потом за ним захлопывается дверца скорой.

***

Таннер навещает Мэллори в больнице каждый день. Сначала просто приходит справиться о самочувствии, потом, по мере того, как шеф идет на поправку, начинает приносить работу: важные отчеты, бумаги, которые надо подписать. Мэллори лично потребовал, чтобы его держали в курсе первоочередных дел.  
— Может, всё-таки побережет себя немного, сэр? — робко замечает Таннер, которому явно неловко. Он уже получил один нагоняй от врача за то, что нагружает больного делами.  
— В могиле отлежусь, — почти рычит в ответ Мэллори, и удивленно ловит невольную улыбку Таннера.

***

Впервые войдя в здание МИ-6 после выписки, Мэллори чувствует себя так, будто наконец-то снова очутился дома.  
— Сэр! — Манипенни поспешно вскакивает при виде него, вытягивается по струнке, словно солдат, и улыбается — не только губами, глаза тоже сияют. — С возвращением вас, М!  
— Да я вроде никуда и не уходил, так, приболел немножко, — отшучивается Мэллори, и сам не может сдержать улыбки. Потом ещё будут хождения по докторам, рецепты, горы таблеток, но сейчас можно порадоваться — он чувствует себя заключенным, вырвавшимся из застенков.  
Он устраивается поудобнее в своем кресле, оглядывает стол, который в его отсутствие стал до неприятного пустым. Надо срочно это исправить.  
«Так, видно, и помру на боевом посту», — с усмешкой думает Мэллори, и мысль эта отчего-то успокаивает. 


End file.
